The Grouch Song
Earliest Known Appearance: Episode 0266 "The GROUCH Song" is a song that OSCAR THE GROUCH sings to let someone know that they would make a beautiful GROUCH. Appearances *OSCAR sang the song to Maria in episode 0534. *OSCAR's band (including Elmo) performs a raucous version of this song in episode 3950. *He sang it to Gabi in episode 4072. *He also sang the song in the Sesame Street Live shows Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show & Elmo's Coloring Book (in the latter, the song features cheerier lyrics to fit his bout of niceness). TV/Movies/Specials *''Sesame Street'' (1969 - present) **Episode 0266 (1971) **Episode 0534 (1973) **Episode 3950 (2001) **Episode 4072 (2004) ''Sesame Street Live *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird's_Super_Spectacular_Totally_Amateur_Show Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show]'' (1981) *''Elmo's Coloring Book'' (1997) Releases Audio *''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-&-Record Album'' (1971) *''[[Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella (album)|Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella]]'' (1974) *''Sesame Street Singles'' (single, 1976) *''Muppet Masquerade'' (1978) *''Platinum Too'' (1997) *''[[Oscar's Trashy Songs|'Oscars '''Trashy' Songs]]'' (1997) *''Just Friends'' (1997) *''Elmo's Coloring Book'' (1997) *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack)|The Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land]] (1999) Publications *''Sesame Street Songbook Vol. 2'' *''Songs of Sesame Street'' (1977) *''The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems & Pictures'' (1983) *''The Sesame Street Songbook'' (1992 & 2007 editions only) *''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland_(sheet_music_book) The Adventures of Elmo in 'GROUCH'land]'' (1999) Lyrics If ya wake up in the mornin' mean & grumpy & ya frown at everybody that ya see & if ya like your oatmeal nice & cold & lumpy Then you're a Grouch like 'ME'' If ya love it when it's wet & cold & raining & the music that you like is all off key If you're happiest whenever you're complaining Then you're a Grouch like 'ME'' If ya hate it when your Grandma kisses you Ya know what? Well 'ME, too!'' If ya love to see a 'GARBAGE' truck roll by Ya know what? So do 'I!'' & if ya think a great big pile of 'TRASH is pretty'' & that ice cream is yucchy as can be If you can't stand a cuddly little kitty Then you're a 'GROUCH' like 'ME'' (Spoken with music still playing) Ya know you're a '''GROUCH if ya hate to smile & ya don't like anybody else to smile either. & if ya love to see a truck splash MUD all over somebody's clean clothes, heh-heh-heh, you just might be a GROUCH! & if ya think a great big pile of 'TRASH' is pretty & that ice cream is yucchy as can be If you can't stand a cuddly little kitty & ya'd like to chase her up the nearest tree Then you can be pretty sure that you're a 'GROUCH' like 'ME!'' Videos Video:Sesame Street - The Grouch Song Video:"The Grouch Song" Video:Elmo in Grouchland - "The Grouch Song" Video:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch sings "The Grouch Song" See also *OSCAR THE GROUCH' Songs *'GROUCH' Songs *"'The GROUCH Song" on the Muppet Wiki *"The GROUCH Song" on the [http://grouches.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki '''GROUCHES Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All pages Grouch Song Grouch Song Grouch Song Grouch Song Grouch Song Grouch Song Grouch Song